


The Summoning

by Teradoration (Dragonsploosh)



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 13:24:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18411536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsploosh/pseuds/Teradoration
Summary: A male demon taunts his male human with strangely heartbreaking sexy times.





	The Summoning

Summoning a demon is easier than you might think. Trying to get it to behave, however, is another matter entirely.

“Pleased to meet you, Mrs. Dawson, I’m your son’s new boyfriend.”

I elbowed that idiot in the ribs as he faced my mother, a look of complete innocence on his ridiculously beautiful face.

“Friend!” I laughed nervously. “He meant that we’re friends, that’s all.”

It was a complete lie, of course. He was a centuries-old demon bound to my service by a bond that not even hell itself could break. I’d say that made us more than just friends.

“Ohhhhh friends,” my mother said, giving me an exaggerated wink. “Well, why don’t you and your…  _friend_  stay for dinner? You know how I love to meet your….. _friends_.”

My stupid demon started to say something, but I cut him off.

“Actually, I was just stopping by to get something. I’ll give you a call soon, though, okay?”

My mother didn’t seem impressed as I dragged my annoying companion away, but I was not exactly in the best of moods. I had expressly ordered that my demon be  _quiet_  as we snuck into my parents house. Apparently he had interpreted that as  _‘you can’t make any noise, but it’s absolutely fine to just wander straight into the living room and wave at the unsuspecting woman sat in the armchair_.’

“Is subtlety even in your vocabulary?” I hissed, annoyed as we walked back towards my car.

“Subtlety: the quality or state of being subtle,” he informed me happily.

“Urgh, helpful, thanks. Why the hell did you have to go and tell her you were my boyfriend anyway? She’s never going to shut up about that now.”

“Boyfriend: a person’s regular male companion with whom they have a romantic or sexual relationship.”

“I - what?!?” I stopped just before the car door, the key still raised. “We aren’t boyfriends! We aren’t any of those things!”

He cocked his head at me, his lip pouting in a way that was all too endearing. “Is it because you’re mad at me?”

“Just stop it!” I snapped, beginning to get really annoyed with his attitude.  I’m telling you, we aren’t boyfriends! Now get in the car!“

I slid into the front seat. He was already inside when I shut my door, even though I hadn’t seen him move.

"Don’t you  _want_  to be boyfriends?” He asked, sounding hurt. I knew it wasn’t real. Despite his attractive exterior, this was a creature far beyond my comprehension.

“No,” I told him, starting the car.

“You’re lying.”

We drove in silence the rest of the way, and it was getting dark by the time I pulled into my driveway. I started to gather my things up when I heard the low sound of him laughing next to me, and I realised that he’d been watching my every move.

“Oh, what is it now?”

His eyes were glowing dimly in the gloom of the car.

“Humans are so amusing,” he told me, his voice different all of a sudden. Lower. “You can lie to your kin and you can lie to yourself, but do not attempt to lie to  _me_.”

I forgot what I was supposed to be doing when he placed a hand on my leg. I looked at it, so pale and flawless, the fingers long and slender as they squeezed my thigh. That hand traveled up slowly until it rested above my crotch.

“If you don’t want to be boyfriends then I suppose we shouldn’t do this anymore.”

There really wasn’t any point in fighting. He had centuries of experience in manipulation and he quite literally had me in the palm of his hand.

“What do you want?” I asked, defeated, feeling my dick beginning to get hard under the warmth of his hand. I knew he felt it too.

“I just want to serve you, Master,” he replied seductively, pulling down the fly of my jeans and flipping open the button. “I want to do as you say. Don’t you want me to service you?” He had leaned right over in his seat until his face was inches from mine, and I groaned as I felt his breath next to my ear. “Don’t you want to do what boyfriends do?”

He squeezed the handful of my cock and I was already throbbing.

“What the fuck are you getting out of this?"I asked, gasping a bit when he stuck his fingers into the opening and brushed up against my bare skin. "Tell me the truth. No lies.”

He chuckled, his lips now tickling my neck. “That’s rich - no lies from the demon, but from the human it’s fine. And your kind call  _us_  treacherous.”

He pulled out my erection and I prayed that none of my neighbours were looking out of their windows, though there was nothing I could do. I was too far gone already, my hips jerking as he made a loose fist around me.

“Just tell me what you  _want_ ,” I said again. “That’s an order.”

Direct orders couldn’t be ignored. I felt a hiss of breath on my neck before he answered.

“I want to fuck with you,” he replied, his voice ringing with an unearthly quality. The hand on my dick felt amazing as he pumped me, his thumb swirling over the tip and rubbing along my slit. “I want you to want me. I want you to fall in love with me. Body and soul isn’t enough, I want your heart too - I want to see it in your eyes when I devour you.”

He flattened his tongue along my neck and gave it a long lick that sent more blood shooting south.

“I could never love a creature like you,” I told him with a shudder.

“And still you lie,” he said slowly, his voice caressing every syllable.

I wanted to argue but his hand began to speed up, applying just the right amount of pressure, that hot numbness spreading within me until I was panting, my jaw hanging open. The last thing I saw before my eyes clenched shut were the cat-like slits of his pupils, regarding me with far too much interest.

I came hard, hot spurts shooting out and landing in streaks all over the steering wheel. I was trembling with the force when I was done, and hating myself.

He was right. I couldn’t deny it any longer. I would love him right until the end - even as he ate me alive.


End file.
